pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel T. Cook
Daniel is a fictional character from the ReBurst: Aftermath Roleplay. He isn't well-known, but for the people that does know him, he's known for being a mature teenager with a natural affinity for mining Appearance He's a 5 foot 8 tall man, with a somewhat muscular build. He weighs about 160 lbs. and, from all of his work, has quite the tan on him. He has brown eyes, which are usually hidden by red-glassed goggles and black, wavy hair, which is rather short, yet he has it spiked behind him with that hair gel and all. And clothes? Daniel usually has on his regular working attire. For him, that attire is a brown set of cool-breeze cargo pants and cotton Jersey safety polo. For foot-ware, boots are known for him. Specifically, black, steel-toed miner boots, used for all of his daily purposes. Sometimes, when he is or isn't mining, he'll be wearing Memphis Mining Gloves Hi Vis Brown/Black. He always carries a pick-axe on his back, for on-the-go mining, wherever its needed. Daniel's Burst Hearts lay dormant in his pocket, which he can pull out at any time. Personality Daniel Cook, if you haven't guessed from his attire, loves to mine. He's rather passionate about it and stubborn to see anything wrong with it. He also loves his father for mining. Apparently they have the mining blood in them. When he has some free time, he mines, of course, but he also trains and feeds his Pokémon, exercise, and even participates in the hobby known as Burst Battles. He's up-front and blunt about things and can be ignorant to the things around him while believe that hard work can prevail over anything, despite time differences. This may give him the appearance of a dimwit, but he's actually brighter than he lets on. In fact, when he really puts his mind to it, he can think well. In battle, he believes that a sound strategy, like in mining, will win the day, which is where his intelligence usually goes into. His lifestyle leads the kid to be upbeat, but not to the point of whimsical. He can be oblivious to people's advances, mainly by his love of mining, but there is a line where he will catch on. In his Lairon Burst, his thinking is no different, although he stays quieter in a fight. The opposite can be said in his Gurdur Burst, where he really likes to get rowdy and he's quicker to anger too. In his Excadrill Burst, you can compare him to a kid who had just downed a who bag of candy, especially underground. Pokemon Daniel's Pokemon pertains to the fact that he loves mining. Therefore, each Pokemon has to do with that. Grounder A strong-willed Lairon, found originally as an Aron. Burst Appearance Daniel, when he Bursts with Grounder, gains the thick, sturdy body of a Lairon, one which suits his normal bipedal abilities, as well as makes him much more suited towards a quadruped approach. His arms and legs become thicker and increase in size. Not only that, but the Lairon Burst gains three claws to replace his fingers Yet can still grab stuff with a thumb claw and gets two sets of rings, all on each appendage. One thing, the back, is an embedded rock ring while the other, which is the front ring, is also embedded, but made of steel. Multiple segments of iron armor goes down his back, all the way to his strong tail. The very top armor works somewhat like an iron helmet, masking half of his face, right down to his nose. Fighting Style He, in this Burst, will usually go into the defensive, guarding from his opponent's attacks while sometimes using his moves to help out with that. His status moves may also come into play, during this. With defense comes a powerful ability to counter that hit or retaliate with a devastatingly harsh blow. There are some times where he goes on the offensive and charge in too. Though, his Burst, along with the rest, falls into the category as being subjected to strategy thought up by the very Daniel himself. Wreck A strong-armed wild man in a Gurdurr's body, originally obtained as a Timburr. Burst Appearance Daniel, when he bursts with Wreck, gets a strong-arm's body, body his legs and his arms carrying a lot of muscle, even his torso, which also has a six-pack from this transformation. There's large, pink veins going out through his body, being most notable on his upper legs and upper arms. Nah, I'm kidding. They're notable, but the ones with the most notice are the two ring-like veins around his arm and shoulder. His shirt disappears from the burst. His nose becomes circular and enlarges a little in size. His hair becomes a little more bouncy and curly, like an afro. Finally, in one arm, he lugs a large steel beam. Fighting Style He, in this Burst, is all about the offensive smash. Seriously, this man tends to look for an opening to break through while, whenever he does defend, it's usually with his girder. A single swing from that thing could bring the opponent unyielding pain. That's the power of a fighting-type. Drill A happy-go-lucky Excadrill, obtained in its original form. Burst Appearance Daniel, when he bursts with Drill, has his body become sturdier, though he doesn't necessarily get the body of an Excadrill. He does, however, gain some of its features. For instance, his body becomes brown and a little shorter to accommodate for his body's new form. His hands and fingers are transformed into three powerful, sharp, steel claws while his head gains a helmet-like horn of steel that interconnects with the top of him. Putting the six claws together with the horn can form a long drill. He also gains a few red spikes throughout his body, like on his kneecaps, arms, and even one on the left/right side of his head. His actually face is white, like an Excadrill and he also gets a pink, mole-like nose, also like the Subterranean Pokémon. Fighting Style This Burst is pretty much an expert on underground attacks, drilling his way through enemy defenses at high-grade speed. Obviously, digging is his thing so this Burst would also be considered an offensive fighter, slashing out and down with his claws, sometimes in quick succession. He's really good at racking up hits with Drill, seeing how fast and flexible he can be, and that's not even counting the Sandstorm yet. He'll only use one of his one-hitter moves when he's really in danger or under some great stress. Backstory His whole family seems to be obsessed with this mining stuff, probably even as he was a baby. He also loved playing with his dad's tools and, what did you know, his dad encouraged and taught him about mining, played with him, took him out on trips to the mines, and occasionally changed him while his mother did the rest. By six, he was already growing the burning spirit of a miner. He went and followed his dad everywhere during that time, wanting to help him on his trips. And again, the father isn't discouraged by this. In fact, he keeps it on. It was when he was ten that he found out that his father worked for a mining company, Diego Dynamite Inc. So naturally, he wanted to go there too and his father, although not letting him join just yet, did let the boy take a sight around it. It was there that he met an Aron, nibbling on the rocks around here, feeding off of the mines. This was certainly new to him, a Pokémon that no one else around here was yet. They seemed to have a common interest so quickly, they became friends and, even better, his dad let him keep it. They played, he feed it rocks, and they went to the mines with their father. Finally, when he turned to the age of thirteen, he joined the company and was given a complimentary Timburr to help with the mining. He was so proud that day. His Excadrill, however, was found during one of his mining trips, where he accidentally stumbled into a portion of an Excadrill's nest. Relationships Guys and stuff Trivia * Daniel is one of the few Burst Warriors that can attend the BWA at any time, but actually refuses to go there, under the line of "That school ain't right.". Category:ReBurst Characters